


Teaching a Vulcan

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: My Heart Is My Song, My Mind Is My Melody [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Daniela - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda makes a tough decision.</p><p>Written by Daniela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching a Vulcan

## Teaching a Vulcan  


* * *

**Author:** Daniela  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek  
 **Pairing:** Amanda/Sarek  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Category:** Romance, Angst  
 **Series/Sequel:** My heart is my song, my mind is my melody.  
 **Summary:** Amanda makes a tough decision.  
 **Warning:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of amateur fan fiction. I make no money of it.  
 **Feedback:** Yes, please. Every tiny little bit makes me happy.  
 **Email:** [daniforblue@yahoo.de](mailto:daniforblue@yahoo.de)  
 **Word Count:** 2.508  
 **Released:** April 2009  
 **Beta:** Selek, Terry  


* * *

  
"Did you hear that the ambassador of Vulcan is preparing to return to his home planet?"  
  
Amanda was just enjoying her breakfast. A piece of toast got caught in her throat and she coughed until her eyes watered. "No, I didn´t."  
  
"Don´t play innocent with me." Her friend Peggy winked at her. "I know you like him."  
  
Amanda sipped her coffee. "So?"  
  
"He´s a Vulcan."  
  
"Who will leave tomorrow as you pointed out so nicely." She shrugged. "I couldn´t care less. I don´t even know him." She wasn´t lying. Sarek burst into her life a month ago and kissed her once. Since that moment nothing exciting had happened between them. _He swept me off my feet and did nothing afterwards. He´ll fly home and I´ll never see him again. Well...that´s..._  
  
"Amanda, I´m talking to you." Peggy chuckled. "Which cloud are you on?"  
  
She blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you have a crush on the ambassador?"  
  
"No, of course not," she lied and blushed.  
  
"Yeah, right," Peggy mocked. "I can see you couldn´t care less."  
  
"Let´s change the subject," Amanda pleaded, embarrassed. _Why change the subject when Peggy is my best friend. We always tell each other everything about men we were seeing._  
  
"Is it his ears?" Peggy continued teasing her.  
  
"Silly!" she burst out laughing. "Will you stop this?"  
  
"It has to be something. I´ve never seen you behave this weird."  
  
"I´m acting weird? In what way am I acting weird?"  
  
"You are daydreaming, sighing, and blushing."  
  
"I´m not blushing."  
  
"Yes, you are. Shall I tell you something you are allowed to blush about?"  
  
"Stop teasing me."  
  
"I´m not teasing." Peggy leaned closer and whispered: "I heard that the penis of a Vulcan is somehow different from that of a human man."  
  
"Peggy!" Amanda said in shock. "That´s not..."  
  
Peggy smiled. "They have..."  
  
"Good morning, Miss Grayson."  
  
They gasped, startled. In front of their table stood Sarek, Ambassador of Vulcan.  
  
"Ambassador, what...a surprise," Amanda stammered, while Peggy giggled brazenly. Amanda glared at her.  
  
"Indeed," Sarek agreed, expressionless, only the slight sparkle in his eyes betrayed him.  
  
 _He overheard us,_ Amanda realized. _Oh...damn you, Peggy._ "Do you know my friend Peggy Larson?" she said, rushing on to pass the awkward moment smoothly.  
  
"No, I haven´t had the pleasure," Sarek said politely.  
  
"Hello," Peggy said lightly and unblushingly.  
  
"Miss Larson, I--" Sarek greeted her and was rudely interrupted.  
  
Peggy jumped from her seat and fetched her things. "And goodbye. I have to go." In a split second, Amanda was alone with the Vulcan. In his own gracious way Sarek sat down. His eyes were intimidating, his lips a thin line, the same lips with which he had kissed her once.  
  
"I heard you are leaving," she opened the conversation, trying to get back her confidence.  
  
"Yes, I leave tomorrow. I have to."  
  
"Business matters?"  
  
"No," he replied curtly.  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"The reason is very personal."  
  
"Oh." _It is something he won´t tell me, that´s none of my business. That serves me right thinking he likes me. Well, it was only one kiss._  
  
"Do you want to join me for dinner tonight?" he continued without a blink.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you join me for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Oh...well...yes," Amanda stammered, perplexed. "If you´d like me to."  
  
"It is not about what I like. It is about what I have to do." He rose. "I will pick you up at seven p.m.. Excuse me, but I have an important appointment." He didn´t wait for her answer and glided away.  
  
She stared after him and stayed for several minutes in her seat, musing, forgetting she had an appointment herself.  
  


***************************************************

  
  
Breathless, she knocked at the door of her professor´s office.  
  
"Come in," he snarled in his familiar manner.  
  
She entered and dropped into the chair in front of his desk. "Sorry, I´m this late."  
  
"Don´t bother, Amanda, and prepare yourself to be shocked."  
  
She frowned. "What is it? Are you firing me?"  
  
He barked with laughter but stilled quickly. "Not exactly, my dear. The government requested to send you on a very important mission."  
  
She blinked. "Pardon me?"  
  
"Ambassador Sarek asked for you personally."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"He requested an English teacher to give him and his people advanced lessons." He shuffled through the papers on his desk.  
  
"We have many English teachers to choose from."  
  
"I know, I know. But the ambassador wants you. It´s your decision, of course, to accept the offer."  
  
"What is it I have to do?"  
  
"Fly to Vulcan."  
  
"Oh." Her jaw dropped.  
  
Professor Timmons nodded briskly. "Yes, it is a lot to ask. So if..."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"At least for a few months, but it could be--"  
  
"I accept the offer."  
  
"Really?" Timmons stopped shuffling around the papers. "You decided just like that? You didn´t even think it through."  
  
"I don´t have to."  
  
"You would have to leave tomorrow."  
  
"I know." Her voice trembled with sensations. "I was told the ambassador is preparing for his departure."  
  
"Amanda, is there something going on I should know about?"  
  
"No, I´m just honored that I have the chance to improve the relationship between Vulcan and Earth."  
  
"Maybe between the ambassador and you as well?"  
  
"Of course not. The ambassador is..." She stopped because she couldn´t figure out how to describe Sarek.  
  
"A male," Professor Timmons declared simply.  
  
"I never thought about that," she replied quickly.  
  
"Really?" He eyed her closely. "Never?"  
  
"No," she lied boldly.  
  
"Mm." It was obvious that he didn´t believe her. "What about your family and friends?"  
  
"You know I have no family left. The few friends I have will understand."  
  
"What about you? Vulcan truly is a different world."  
  
"That is what a journey is about, isn´t it? Exploring a new world?"  
  
He shrugged. "As you wish. I´ll inform the government at once. They´ll handle everything considering your journey."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I´ll miss you." He got up and shook hands with her. "This place will be a lot more boring without you."  
  
"Don´t go soft on me now." Secretly, she bit back a few tears. Timmons had been her mentor for a long time and she always had looked up to him. It was hard to separate so unexpectedly from him. _It´s my own fault. I´m the one who made the craziest decision of a lifetime._  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Promise me to stay in touch."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Promise me to send a distress call as soon as this Vulcan makes improper advances."  
  
She giggled. "I don´t think Sarek has the slightest idea what are you talking about."  
  
"Really?" He dropped back into his seat. "I don´t think there is a male in the universe that wouldn´t know what I´m talking about." He gave her a serious look. "Or a female who sometimes secretly wishes for a male to make improper ad--"  
  
"Professor!" Amanda cut his speech. "This is only a temporary job assignment. I´ll be back before you´ll even notice I´m gone."  
  
"Well then, good luck Amanda."  
  


*****************************************************

  
  
Precisely at seven o´clock Sarek arrived at Amanda´s apartment to pick her up. Only ten minutes later they sat in an elegant restaurant. Amanda was excited to see him again, to be close to him again. The warning words of her mentor were already forgotten.  
  
Sarek came right to the point. "I assume you have been told about the request I made."  
  
"Yes." She bit her lips to hold herself back from saying more. _Request? It sounded more like an order._  
  
Of course, he noticed, like he noticed everything. "Do you not approve of the offer, Miss Grayson?"  
  
 _Oh, it´s Miss Grayson. The night he kissed me it was Amanda._ "I was simply...surprised."  
  
"I understand. A refusal would be--"  
  
"I already accepted the offer," she said interrupting him. Her heart raced like it was ready to go into warp speed. Her mouth was tremendously dry.  
  
His raised eyebrow seemed a strong reaction to her, considering he was a Vulcan. "Indeed?"  
  
"I see it as a challenge. I always wanted to look beyond the horizon."  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
"I´m an only child and my parents are dead."  
  
"I understand."  
  
The dinner was served and for a short while they turned silent, enjoying their food. Amanda was watching him secretly. His handsome but expressionless face, the calm way in which he cut his food and forked it into his mouth, the sensual lips he had kissed her with. Just once and he had turned her world upside down. _If I´m willing to follow a man to a different world just because he kissed me, I must be truly mad._  
  
Sarek looked up and caught her watching him. Quickly, she looked at her plate. _What am I eating anyway?_  
  
"I hope you were not offended by my proposal?"  
  
She noticed a little bit of tension in his voice and dared to meet his troubled eyes. "No, of course not. I was... flattered."  
  
"Flattered? I do not understand."  
  
"Considering my humble skills, I never expected to be chosen to become a teacher on Vulcan."  
  
The corners of Sarek´s lips quirked slightly upward.  
  
 _Was he smiling? He was!_ Amanda was perfectly smitten by that tiny smile.  
  
"I told you I would like you to teach me, Amanda."  
  
The sudden use of her given name made her have feelings a decent woman should never have.  
  
Sarek´s eyes narrowed slightly. "I thought you would approve."  
  
"Yes," she breathed, fighting a ball of sensations.  
  
"I thought so," he answered, looking pleased with himself.  
  
"What?" She would never have imagined that he was able to look so smug, so content with himself.  
  
"I sensed you would like to teach me more about human behavior."  
  
 _Is he mocking me?_ "What´s that supposed to mean?" she asked tersely, suddenly irritated by his self-confidence. _Does he think because he is older and more experienced he can play me for a little fool who drools over him?_ Satisfied, she noticed that he was slightly perplexed.  
  
"I did not mean anything that is not appropriate, Miss Grayson."  
  
A little devil whispered into her ear. "Pity."  
  
Both eyebrows shot up. "I do not understand."  
  
 _I never would have thought it´s possible to make him lose his balance. He looks, well, how can a man who shows no feelings look? Displeased?_ "I´m sorry. I´ve forgotten you´re not a man from Earth. I just assumed you would tick like them. Foolish of me."  
  
"Tick?"  
  
She had made it worse. "Men from Earth often say or do things towards women that imply certain...intentions. I thought you would tease me about," she licked her lips, "about the one..."  
  
His tension vanished rapidly. "Kiss we shared?"  
  
She nodded, wringing her hands under the table. _Oh, why did I start this anyway?_  
  
"No, I was not teasing you. Do you expect me to?"  
  
Her body turned blazingly hot. "No...no...not at all. It´s just a misunderstanding. Let´s forget about it."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
 _Is there a twinkle in his eyes? No. It´s just my imagination._  
  
They turned their attention to the dessert. Ice cream.  
  
Once again, Sarek didn´t hide his opinion. "There is no point in eating this."  
  
"You think so?" She spooned the ice cream and licked it slowly.  
  
"It has no value." He stared at her mouth.  
  
"It´s sweet." She licked her spoon clean. "I like it."  
  
His lips quivered slightly. "Well, you are human."  
  
"I hope so." She smiled. "Give it a try. Close your eyes and--"  
  
"Why should I close my eyes?"  
  
"Trust me. You won´t regret it."  
  
"Very well." He did as he was told.  
  
Amanda held back a giggle. _Burst into laughter now and he´ll never trust you again._ "Put the spoon in your mouth."  
  
Slowly, Sarek followed her instruction.  
  
Amanda hung on his lips. "Lick the spoon."  
  
"This is illogical. I--"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Very well." In a very considerate manner his tongue wriggled out of his mouth and touched the spoon. It didn´t lick, no, it caressed, almost seduced the ice cream to melt into his possession.  
  
 _God help me._ A funny feeling gathered in Amanda´s belly. She gulped.  
  
His eyes shot open. "What?"  
  
Hastily, she continued to eat her cream. "You ruined the whole experiment. You shouldn´t have opened your eyes."  
  
"I think I understand now." He emptied his cup quickly and much less sensually than before.  
  
 _Pity._ "Do you?"  
  
"Yes." His eyes told her that he knew perfectly well what she was thinking. Feeling hotter than ever, she was more than thankful for the cooling ice cream, and for his good manners.  
  
"Are you ready? I don´t want to be impolite but I have to go to prepare the departure of my ship."  
  
"Certainly," she agreed, relieved. Rashly, she finished her dessert and in no time she found herself back home at her doorstep. "See you soon," she dismissed him shyly.  
  
"We´ll leave precisely at six a.m.," he replied matter-of-factly and left.  
  
Her breathing became normal again but not her body temperature. _Oh God. What have I got myself into? I´m going to Vulcan to be with an alien who makes me hot by only talking to me. A male who isn´t even considering I could have feelings for him. Am I nuts?_  
  


***************************************************

  
  
Seven hours later she was ready to go. The government had done the necessary paperwork. Peggy had helped her to pack her things and had also tried to talk some sense into her. It had been in vain. She was completely thrown off the wagon by Amanda´s decision. She had called Sarek ´impressive´, but she wouldn´t want to have him as her enemy. "Oh Amanda, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"No," she declared honestly.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"I know. But I made my choice."  
  
"I still don´t understand why."  
  
"Me neither." Amanda grinned.  
  
"Oh dear," Peggy repeated helplessly, and then both women burst out laughing, and were still laughing hilariously on their drive to the spaceport.  
  
As expected, Sarek was already waiting, when they arrived. Amanda handed her bags to his aides and gave Peggy a long hug. "I´ll miss you."  
  
Gracefully, Sarek stepped aside to give them some space.  
  
"Keep in touch," Peggy whispered into her ear. "I need to know every little detail."  
  
"Stop it," Amanda whispered back. "This is only a temporary job. I´m just doing my duty."  
  
"Keep telling that to yourself." Peggy let go of her and glanced at Sarek, who was standing still, his face looking like it was carved in stone. "He certainly is strikingly handsome."  
  
"Quiet," Amanda muttered nervously.  
  
Sarek turned his head. The tips of his ears greened slightly. "Are you ready to leave, Miss Grayson?"  
  
"Yes." She held her voice steady, while she walked over to him. This was it. Her journey was about to begin.  
  
"Good."  
  
Amanda took one last look at her friend, who was waving wildly. She sighed. _Am I going to regret this? Am I flying into disaster? Am I?_  
  
"Do not worry." Sarek´s voice caressed her heart. "No harm will come to you."  
  
"I know." _Do I?_  



End file.
